Rising Sun ALTERNATE ENDING
by up2nogoodj5
Summary: for the jacob lovers out there..... IF YOU HAVE NOT READ MY RISING SUN STORY ABOUT RENESMEE THEN YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND THIS... PLEASE REVIEW!


A/N: This is the alternate ending to my Rising Sun story about Renesmee.

If you have not read that, this wont make sense.

This picks up at chapter 28..

To all the Jacob fans out there…..

It had been two weeks and here I was, sitting in another dismal day of school. I was bored sitting in my last class. I had my last class, art, with Landon turns out I had a lot of class' with Landon. All but English and gym. My dad didn't like the fact that he had to sit through an entire class with me and Landon in the back. He wasn't happy with what Landon had done with the Volturi, but he was thankful he had warned us, and protected me. We sat at the back of the class in a corner, alone. It was the way we liked it. The other students sat together and talked and did there work. The teacher rarely left his desk.

Things settled down a lot. If two weeks ago you would have told me that my family and the packs would have taken out the Volturi, I would have had you committed.

Leah had made a nice recovery. She was able to go home after a day and a half of being in the main house. Jacob's been taking care of her, so none of the pack has really been around for long, just to stop in and tell us how she is doing. She still hasn't changed yet, when I went to visit her she had told me she was afraid. I told her she couldn't let fear rule her life, or shed always be on the run, like I was.

Carlisle had Alice keep a watch on the goings on in Volterra and with Felix. Turns out he kept thinking about taking over the job himself, rule in Volterra with the guards. He wouldn't make up his mind though. Alice saw he didn't want to let the vampire world know of the destruction of the Volturi, he wanted them to believe, and fear them, be the so called puppet master of the Gaurds, and make it all seem like the Volturi were still in control.

I had read through half of Jacobs letters, they were all sweet, and all of which made me cry numerous times. He was right, he had written a letter telling me about his 'mistakes' and a letter afterward telling me it was worse than he had thought. He had an entire letter apologizing and telling me how sorry he was and how horrible he felt, and that he was a horrible person. All of which made me feel even worse about myself for over reacting the way I had.

They all had parts of our past, memories, and things no matter what I wouldn't forget. They also told me all the love he had for me. Everything he felt. The love he had for me. Which made my decision that much harder. It would have been easier if he had moved on, loved Leah instead of me. Knowing that this wasn't the case. Made things a lot more difficult. But then again, I don't think I wanted him to. He was mine, that's the way I wanted it.

I still hadn't made up my mind, on what path to take. Did I want to return to my life as 'Nessie' or stay with my life as Carlie? I didn't know, and the boys were of no help. I still didn't know what they had talked about. When I asked either of them they both just said I would know when the time was right. I didn't know what it meant but I guess I would eventually. How do you choose between the two people that matter the most. Breaking one of there hearts in the process? I thought about everything we had been through, everything with Jacob, everything with Landon. All the stuff that recently happen with both of them. It didn't seem like I could ever make up my mind. Part of me knew what I wanted, what I had decided, it was just taking some time for the rest of me to see it. And then how do I tell them? I couldn't just say hey I choose this one, I'm sorry we can still be friends. It was so cliché. But that's truly what I wanted. I really wished they could just mold into one person. I wanted them both in my life, for different reasons. I wanted to be able to keep them both, but knowing I would have to set one of them free.

"Carlie?"

"Huh?"

"You ok?"

"fine."

"You've been sitting there for the last fifteen minutes staring into space. You haven't even painted a single thing."

"Who takes art?"

"I don't know. But while you're here you might as well enjoy it." he laughed.

"Fine." I picked up a paint brush and dipped it into the pink paint, swirling it around.

"What are you going to paint?" he smiled.

I grinned a devilish grin at him. "I don't know, something amazing." he eyed me suspiciously, I quickly pulled the paint brush forward and slid it down his cheek, leaving a pink trail of wet paint. I laughed as he grimaced. He shook his head up and down and grinned at me.

"Alright, two can play at that game."

He picked up a paint brush and dipped it in blue.

"No. you wouldn't."

"Really? I wouldn't?"

"Ok you would but, I'd be very upset, and might not speak to you again."

"Like you could not talk to me?" he smiled his amazing smile at me and I knew he was right. It was an empty threat.

He raised the paint brush slowly. I looked at him, and smiled. Trying to be flirty and get him to drop the paint. I didn't work. Within the next second he had painted my nose blue.

"How's that for amazing?"

I grabbed the tube of paint and squeezed it all over him. From that point on it was an all out paint war. Every man and woman for themselves.

The other students watched us intently some joining in on the battle. Paint was being flung every which way, painting the entire room in a rainbow of speckled splatter marks.

The teacher tried to regain order but got paint flung directly in his face, soon after that even he had joined in, throwing paint at the students, other students had rain into the hall, some hid under there desk. But most just joined in, throwing paint every which way.

I stood up grabbing a cup of paint tried to dump it on his head, he grabbed my hands and the pain slipped from my fingers and crashed to the floor splattering us both a yellow mess. He reached for a paint brush I stepped forward trying to knock it from his grasp instead I stepped on the mess of yellow and slid to the floor, pulling him down with me.

He landed on top of me with a thump almost knocking the wind out of me.

"You broke my fall for once."

I looked up at him and laughed at his face. It was splattered every different color.

"You don't look much better. He positioned himself ontop of me holding himself up with his right hand, he then reached around into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Just stay still. He leaned closer down to me and I heard the phone snap. I realized he had taken a picture of the mess we were.

"Were such a mess."

"That's part of the fun." he smiled down at me. "You have a cute blue nose. I think it works for ya."

"Oh why thanks, you don't look to bad yourself."

He looked down at me again and smiled his breathtakingly amazing smile. I felt my chest vibrate as my heart rate increased.

He leaned down and gently kissed me.

He pulled away slightly, and sighed. "Just know, no matter what you choose, I'm not going anywhere. The last two weeks I've been distant I know, but I didn't want to do, that."

"Landon, I."

"it's ok, I'm not going to rush you."

"Your not rushing me." I sighed. The first thing that hit me was what would Jacob say, if he had seen that.

"I just don't want you to think that after its all said and done. When you choose Jake, that I'm just going to leave. I couldn't do that. I cant leave you now. You're a part of me. I love you, I'll take what ever I can get in return."

"Landon. I, it's."

"I know its difficult, I don't expect it to be easy. I would und…." I shook my head and raised my hand in his face.

"Landon, I, I'm sorry. I love you. I really do. It's….."

"It's just not enough." he smiled at me.

"Landon."

"Carlie. It's fine. Really. I,"

"Landon, stop. This isn't fine."

"Yes it is."

"But, this entire time, we, I, I wanted you. I still do."

"But not as much as Jacob." he grabbed my chin and gently brushed it with his finger. "It's fine. I love you. I am happy if your happy."

I gently pulled away from him. This was not fine. How could he just say it was fine. How could he be happy.

"How is this ok? I mean you cant be happy about this. I'm sorry, Landon I feel horrible but I don't know. Its."

"Carlie. You cant help who you love. Or imprint on." He smiled. "Maybe the imprint thing just had to much of a hold on you."

"I don't know. I just know that I love you, but I love Jacob. Its complicated. I don't know how to fix it."

"Maybe it's just not the right time. But I meant what I said."

"Which is what?"

"I love you. I'm here as long as you want me. Even if all it can ever be is friends. Your part of my life now."

I smiled at him, he smiled back. I sighed and wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly.

Maybe things would work out after all. Now all I had to do was tell Jacob.

The bell rang and we walked out to the car.

"Are you sure your ok?" he grabbed my hand and turned me to face him.

"I, I'm worried."

"About what?"

"Well, I want you to be in my life."

"Ok, well I'm here."

"I know, I just don't want you to." he hushed me.

"Carlie. No matter what I am here."

"What happen you guys?" Emmett asked with his booming laugh.

"Art class."

"What's wrong dear?" My mom asked.

"I, uh." I paused.

"She chose Jacob." Alice finished for me with a smile.

"What?" My dad said annoyed.

"She wants to be friends with Landon." Alice added.

"Great. That means I'm stuck with both of you." my dad said as he grinned.

"Well I have maybe, well, everything disappears later, the wolves must stop by for a visit." Alice smiled as she climbed into the car.

I sighed. Knowing that this would be the final moment, would Jacob forgive me, or would he no longer want me.

We arrived home in no time, I pulled into the garage and parked.

"Good news!!" Emmett said jumping out of the car.

"What's that?" Landon and Jacob suddenly became one person that way I wouldn't have to break some one's heart? I smiled as the rest of them piled out into the garage.

"Thunder storm." Alice replied with a grin.

"Baseball anyone?" Emmett said excitedly as we entered the main part of the house.

I laughed. We haven't played baseball in so long. They always took it easy before and I hated it. I wondered if I would remember even how to play.

"As long as you don't take it easy since I'm playing." they all looked me and I could tell by my fathers face he wasn't going to. "Come on! I took out a Volturi guard, single handedly I might at. I think I can handle all of you in a game of baseball."

"They cheat." Esme smiled as she welcomed us home.

"What's this about baseball?" Jacob chimed in as he walked through the door. My heart felt like it was going to explode.

He looked at me and laughed. "What happen to you?" he laughed again. "You look like you got in fight at the Crayola factory." I smiled at him and stuck my tongue out.

"She had an, accident in art." my dad tried to smile, but he knew what had really happened. Jacob's eyes lingered on my paint stained face and clothes. He then turned his attention to Landon, noticing he was also painted.

"There's a thunderstorm, were going to go play." Jasper answered him.

"Want some extra's?"

"What do you mean?"

"We'll make a game of it."

"You want to challenge us. To a game of baseball?" my dad said with a laugh.

"Not challenge, a good fun, friendly game." he paused a grin playing on his face.

"Wolves VS Vampire?" my dad smiled.

"Something like that." he grinned.

"Baseball sounds fun." Landon added.

I looked away from Jacob. Slightly nervous.

The rest of the family slowly disappeared.

"What happen?" Jacob asked concerned.

I looked up at him and smiled.

"I'll see you later." Landon nodded and squeezed my hand gently. He smiled at me and then pulled me closer to him and hugged him. "Don't worry about it. He loves you." he whispered. Knowing full well Jacob could still hear him.

I smiled at him and nodded. I watched him walk out of the room and follow the rest.

I turned my attention back over to Jacob.

"What I do?"

"Nothing. Why do you assume you did something? Guilty conscious maybe?" I joked.

"No just you have your we need to talk about something important look on. And lately important means Jacob screwed up."

"Not always."

"Lately."

"Well you did."

"I know and Nessie, I'm so sorry you don't know how sorry I am. It's I cant possible begin to describe how sorry…"

I cut him off jumping into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself up to his face. I smiled at him and kissed him forcefully but passionately. He slowly and cautiously wrapped his arms around my back and held me as close as he could.

He pulled his lips away slightly, I just traced kisses down his cheek around his neck and back up again. He pulled away again. I sighed in frustration.

"Nes. What. What's going on."

"Jacob. I, isn't it obvious?"

"Well, kind of but, I, I don't want you to. I want you to be sure. I see how you are with, him." he growled the last part.

"Jacob. I love you both, I do. I wont lie about that. But its not the same kind of love. I love him like a best friend, someone I can rely on. I love you deeply passionately and like nothing I have ever felt before. I love Landon, but I am in love with you." I nodded, going over everything I had just said, trying to think if that would explain it enough.

"Nessie." he whispered.

"Jake. I love you so much! I'm sorry I was so horrible, I overreacted I was a, a bitch. I was horrible how could you ever possibly forgive.."he brought his lips to mine and silenced me.

"Your forgiven. A hindered times over. I was an idiot. I was stupid." I kissed him.

We both laughed.

"Lets just agree that we both were idiots and were both forgiven." he smiled at me.

"Deal." I tangled my fingers in his hair and pulled slightly.

"Hey." he shook his head gently.

"I love you Jacob black."

He sighed. "God you have no idea how long I have waited for you to say that. I love you so much Renesmee Carlie Cullen. With all I have, everything I am. Is yours."

"To bad I'm going to have to beat you at baseball." I smiled.

"As long as you agree to the guys that I let you win." he smiled.

"Deal." he smiled at me and slowly he brought his lips to mine and kissed me passionately. Making me melt into his arms. I sighed, knowing I could stay like this forever.

Some time had passed, three months to be exact, we all fell into our new routine. Jacob would meet me after school. We would hang out all the time. I occasionaly did skip class to go with Landon to the top of the mountain. Jacob didn't seem to mind. He did threaten Landon that if one hair on my head was out of place or broken he would rip him limb from limb but other than that it all seemed to come together nicely I had my best friend and my boyfriend.

Every thunder storm we would get together and play baseball. The new sport of wolves VS vampire. Leah at first couldn't play, but she hated being cooped up in the house, she would come watch us. She seemed to be ok with the idea of me and Jacob she said Jacob never really belonged to her, always me. That Jacob needed from her was a friend, and a friend was what she would be. Billy seemed even more ok, knowing his dad was happy. He just wished his mom could be happy. He even joked to me that it would be funny if she imprinted on some one else, a vampire maybe. But I didn't think it worked that awy. You get one imprint from what I got of it. But then again I wasn't a werewolf.

Leah eventually did change, she said it was painful at first, but then again, if ya really think about it. All the bones and organs have to shift and change. I mean your going from a person to a wolf form in a few seconds, you'd think it would hurt regardless. When I asked Jake that he just laughed and said you get used to it.

Him and Landon had kept there word. They were getting along, I was even starting to think they weren't forcing it. They were actually getting along rather well. My dad and mom got used to the idea of Jacob being back, for good. They also got used to the idea of having Landon in my life to. He was over a lot if It wasn't for me it was for one of the other guys. Rosalie, Alice, my mom and Erin got along nicely. We went shopping a lot. She told us horror stories about being locked up in Volterra. None of which made any one happy. Only happy they were gone and taken care of. Every story she told made me shiver. I felt sorry for her, and slightly guilty but she told me that if it wasn't for me it would have been for another reason.

The wolves, Landon and Max fit in well with the guys in my family. Video games, wrestling and Landon and Max took them out riding ATVs. Even my dad eventually went out. After the girls decided we weren't going to let the men have all the fun. We had gotten enough for the entire pack to go ridding with us as well. They loved it. We all fit in as one big happy family. The Cullen's were even invited down to La Push beach, for a bon fire. Esme and Carlisle tested there exceptional cooking skills out on the packs. Inviting them for parties and dinner. They were very hospitable. Then again Carlisle and Esme always were. Landon, Max and Erin were just like another addition to the family to Esme, more people to care for. The wolves even seemed to fit nicely.

I couldn't believe that my life has changed this much. I was happy, and in love with Jacob. I had Landon as my best friend. The packs and the Cullen's were getting along extremely well, for sworn enemies, but that's the way its been since I was born really. All the stories I heard about the war between them didn't seem plausible now. It was like a million years ago.

The Volturi were gone. I still couldn't wrap my head around that one. Alice saw last month what felix had planned to do. He would be the one to take over in Volterra, he was taking care of all the stuff that needed to be done. No one knew that the Volturi were gone. The vampire world just went on as if they still ruled Volterra. Never noticing that Felix really was in control. Just keeping up the fear and power the Volturi had acquired over the many years. The Volturi were gone, no more. Felix took advantage of this. I mean the Volturi name still could strike fear into all Vampires. Except for my family we knew the truth. We had taken out the Volturi, no one was the wiser.

Alice didn't see anything new or horrible in our future. At least from what she could see. She was slightly annoyed at the fact that Jacob was around a lot more. She hated being blind. Whenever Jacob was around she couldn't see. I did hear her and Rosalie talking about a vision she had, had. They were talking about me and saying how beautiful I would look. I didn't want to ease drop but then again who wouldn't want to know what the future had in store for them? I eased open the door slightly and Rosalie held up the most gorgeous wedding dress I had ever seen. My wedding dress. I didn't know when that inevitable day was to come. I stopped listening after that. My wedding, my wedding to Jacob black. I didn't know when that day would come, or even the day he would ask me. But some how it all didn't seem to matter. Jacob had promised me forever, telling me that if I was going to live forever so would he. I asked him how and he simply told me he would only age if he stopped phasing, so he just wouldn't stop. I smiled at the thought. I would say I do, forever and ever.

Some day and hopefully soon, I would be Mrs. Renesmee Carlie Cullen Black.

**PLEASE REVIEW!! TELL ME WATCHA THINK!! **


End file.
